


Grief

by ohlookagay



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookagay/pseuds/ohlookagay
Summary: Chloe grieves for Rachel after finding her body and reflects on their hectic past.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time i've written fanfiction in a long time, so i may be out of practice, but i just finished before the storm and i have a lot of feelings, so i wrote this! i hope y'all like it!

The smell is awful, but the cause is much worse. I retch because of both, before sitting next to the freshly dug hole and bursting into tears. Great ugly sobs rack my body, make me shake and scream out at the sky, at the universe. Max gently wraps her arms around my shoulders. It’s a small comfort that I am grateful for, but it’s not enough to take the pain away. Nothing could ever be enough to take this pain away. I think I have known for a while now Rachel, known that you’re dead, but I just couldn’t accept it. But here, with your rotting corpse in the hole at my feet, there is nothing to stop the truth of your disappearance hitting me with all the force of a train. Max is trying to soothe me. I can tell she hurts for me, but I can’t do anything but cry right now. I really love her, you know? Just as much as I love you, Rachel. Or loved you, I suppose? No. Just because you’re gone doesn’t make me love you any less. 

I remember the day the scumbag Damon stabbed you. I was so terrified of losing you. I think I might have broken every traffic law in existence to get you to the hospital, and I cried the whole way there. I remember the fear of not knowing whether you would make it, and I remember the pain of knowing it was my fault you were stabbed in the first place. I know Rachel, it’s been three years and I still blame myself for that awful day, even though you told me countless times it wasn’t my fault. Hell, even Frank reassured me that it wasn’t on me. But I’m still overcome by guilt every time I think of that damn day. 

That day only ever got worse for you and I. Investigating your dad’s office was nerve-racking enough, but then that dickhole Eliot showed up and tried to keep me there. Thankfully I got out of that one okay, and I’ll always be grateful to you for threatening to kick him into another universe after I told you what happened. But all of that was nothing compared to what followed. 

After a strange and emotional drive to the old mill, I finally came face to face with Sera. Your mother. And Damon. I watched that filthy douchebag inject heroin into your mom, and I watched any last scrap of hope bleed out of her face. And then I got the shit kicked out of me. Clocked in the face. Kicked in the ribs while I was down. I could barely breathe. Frank arrived just in time to save my ass, and fought Damon like a badass, but not before Damon could deliver a swift kick to my head that knocked me out. The pain was almost unbearable, but all I could think was how I would take ten more beatings from Damon, each worse than the one before, just to make sure you got to meet your mother. 

I woke up on the floor, and your mom was free. She asked me to sit. Damon and Frank were nowhere to be seen. We had a long ass discussion about her future with you. She was adamant that you couldn't know any of what had happened or of your dad's lies. She refused to meet you. I pleaded with her, as I had tried so hard to do this one thing for you, but Sera still wouldn’t listen. She begged me to lie to you, to protect you from the truth. 

But I couldn't. I never could lie to you, Rachel. I saw why Sera wanted the truth to be kept from you. You were livid, and I truly wondered if I had made the right choice, perhaps I should have left you that one shred of peace you had. But I think you would prefer to know. 

That day caused so much pain for so many people. But none of that pain even begins to compare to what I'm feeling right now. I feel like a part of me has been violently ripped from my heart, leaving an aching hollow in my chest where something once was, where something should be. Where you should be. In the years we were friends, I worked so hard to make sure you were as safe and happy as you could possibly be. I can't believe you were taken from me, by none other than Nathan Prescott. I will make him pay, Rach. I will bring hell upon him for what he did to you. For killing the light of my life. 

You were so loved, Rachel. By everyone you ever met. You brightened up every room you walked into, just like you brightened up my life. You saved me from myself, from complete and utter self-destruction. I loved every second I spent by your side, and I don't regret a second of it. I'm not even mad at you for getting with Frank. You could do so much better than him, but if you really loved him then I would have been okay with it. 

I would give anything to have you here with me now. Absolutely anything. I wish I could introduce you to Max. You two would have gotten on so well. For all the years I spent being pissed at her, the second she stumbled back into my life, I took her back. What she did was shitty, but I missed her so much. When you disappeared, I had no one. I needed a friend more than ever, and she became just that and more. She helped me find you, you know. She never met you or spoke to you once, but she helped me with her god-like time powers regardless. I'm so glad she's here with me. 

The heaving sobs are gone now, replaced with silent tears rolling down my face. My head lies on Max's lap and she strokes my hair gently, letting me grieve in peace. I sit up and she gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze to let me know she's there for me. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not going to lie here and grieve any longer. Now I'm angry. No, scratch that. I'm furious. I drag myself to my feet and begin walking to my truck. Max follows me without question. We get in the truck, and I start the engine and begin the drive to Blackwell. I'm out to get Nathan Prescott. He's going to regret ever laying a hand on you. That fucker is gonna get what he deserves, Rach. I'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this lmao i have exams tomorrow and i haven't studied


End file.
